


Teasers

by crystallis_neige



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Multi, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallis_neige/pseuds/crystallis_neige
Summary: I feel a bit evil and will start to post teasers of my current works’ upcoming chapters and previews of my other SubKam works here. Leaving everyone in suspense for when they will come out.
Relationships: Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. With You - Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

> The preview of chapter 18 of With You. Which I'm ALMOST done with. Seriously, it is over 13 000 words already.

_“Hey, Kamui… are the entrance ceremonies always… like **that**?” His friend used his hand to gesture and to emphasize his words. Kamui let out a snort._

_“If you mean over the top and plain crazy? Then yes. Yes they are always like that. There are three things that Nokoru-san loves in life. Women, his friends and to spice up life whenever and however he can..."_

* * *

_Kaito had surprisingly found out why he was acting so weird and had made a suggestion._

_Kamui looked at himself in the mirror and blushed. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do as he set up the tripod and made sure that his phone was at the right angle. He had taken out the rest of the bags that Karen had gifted him and Subaru on Christmas. He caught his own image in the mirror in their bedroom and Kamui could feel his cheeks burn hotter..._

* * *

_Nokoru had contacted Subaru, who had just finished being in a meeting with his clan members and grandmother when he got the call. Every Sumeragi, except Subaru’s grandmother, was startled when all the lamps in the room and the hallway suddenly exploded and could feel the silent rage fuming from their Clan Head._

_They were scared when their Leader’s mismatched eyes glinted dangerously. Looking like he was about to murder someone._

_“Thank you for informing be about the situation, Imonoyama-san. I will have a **talk** with **him** later.” _

_Everyone else in the room wondered just who the **he** was. Sakuya was quite aware that something must have happened to her grandson’s Kamui-kun and wasn’t surprised when the young man turned towards her with a smile that sent a chill down the others’ spines._

* * *

_“I’m so sorry. My older brother thought of surprising me with breakfast but he isn’t very skilled in the kitchen and managed to burn the food quite badly. Our fire alarms are very sensitive and started to go off because of that.”_


	2. A Human’s Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of the second part of my [Under the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521251) series

_Subaru, to be honest, quite liked to see his young love dressed in only his clothes that were a little too long and baggy on Kamui. It gave him reassurance that Kamui was his. Especially when it seemed like the violet-eyed beauty didn’t mind it at all._

_Kamui had gotten used to wearing his lover’s clothes and enjoyed the older man’s scent that still lingered on the garments. He also had to get used to wearing them since the first two weeks Subaru had only given him only his own shirts to wear whenever Kamui came back from school or work._

_Subaru had been writing an erotica light novel about a master-pet relationship at the time and had used the sight of Kamui in his shirts and other things the teen did as inspiration. It was still in the process of being turned into a book. The vampire was honestly considering making it into a series. Something that had made his editor blush up a storm when he discussed it with her. The female had jokingly said that the man let his sadistic tendencies out in his books instead of acting them out with his lover._

* * *

**_Memories of finding the boy as an abandoned babe with his twin sister, how they raised the child as their own sibling and friend when he got older, sunny afternoons when he taught the child how to read and write or took a nap together. All was shattered when the body in his arms turned colder and colder with every passing moment._ **

* * *

_“Yes, I’m from a bunny spirit from the forest. We bunnies are able to take on a human form only once in a very long time to enjoy our time with humans. But we always have to return to the forest so that we can help people, who are lost, to find their way back. Just like how I helped you to find your mother.”_

* * *

_“I’m still a little sore but I feel much better than yesterday,” he answered honestly, Subaru hummed absentmindedly._

_“Kamui…you were having a dream, quite a bad one too,” Subaru had to know if the teen remembered, “Do you… remember what it was about?”_

_Kamui thought about it, he knew that he had been dreaming about something but he couldn’t seem to recall what had happened in the dream._

_“Sorry Subaru, but I can’t seem to remember…”_

_Kamui didn’t remember. The vampire sighed mentally in relief and ruffled the black-blue strands._

* * *

_“Where am I? We are not inside the mansion, right, Lord Subaru?” the boy asked when he felt his mouth moving a little easier. Not noticing the shocked expression on the vampire’s face as the violet-eyed teen looked around the strange room and the beeping devices beside him._

_Kamui noticed that there was something like a needle inserted on the inside of his right wrist and a thin tube connecting him to a transparent sack with a clear liquid inside. It fascinated him. This was the first time he had seen something like this._

_Subaru had a hard time getting his mouth working as he watched his human lover, who had now lost his current life’s memories_


	3. Phantom K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a parody and a mix of Kaito Saint Tail and Magic Kaito from Detective Conan and X/1999.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I will make this to a multi-chapter one or just a one-shot.

_“THERE HE IS! **PHANTOM K!** ”_

_The headlights turns to the figure standing on the top of the tower. Wearing a black magician costume, a black mantle; which was wine red on the inside, and a black top hat with a wine red band around its base, a dark blue tie and the same red as the band was a button-up shirt that showed through the folds of the costume jacket. He was also wearing a silver, masquerade half-mask that only covered his eyes and his nose._

_The man on the tower held a scepter in his hand and loudly counted down from three._

_“THREE! TWO! ONE! IT’S SHOWTIME!” He proudly declares out loud for the civilians that had come to see him steal the painting of Maurice Quinze,_ The Dreamscape of Flower Fields _._

* * *

_“Karen-sensei…” Kamui sleepily said and the woman had to hold back a squeal over how cute the sleepy teen looked at that moment. Especially since Kamui usually displayed a cold and aloof personality to keep his distance from others and also preventing people from finding out about his parents and his nighttime ‘job’._

_She gave in to her motherly instincts and hugged the sleepy teen to her large chest. Consecutively and unknowingly suffocating him. Kamui let out a sleepy whine as his intake of air was cut off until Karen lightened her hug and Kamui fell back asleep to the warmth of her hug and from the sun shining through the stained glass._

* * *

_Kamui was stretching on the floor before going on the balance beam. He placed his hand on the edge of the beam and made a small jump to help his muscles to do a handstand on it before doing a split and then bringing his legs back together. He then bent his back to do a bridge before standing up with his hands in the air. His right leg in front of his left, his back straight with a slight arch._

_He then gathered some force and strength to do a half-flip before doing a whole flip and one back flip at the other edge of the beam to land on the slightly softer mat that dampened his landing back down to the ground._

* * *

_Phantom K had first appeared during the summer of Subaru’s freshman year in high school. At first he had only thought of catching the other because he commits crimes of thefts and breaking in. Then disturbing the public peace with his heists._

_But the more Subaru had interacted with the thief, the more things didn’t add up. Like the things he always stole. They always were illegally owned or had been swindled from their original owners. And after every theft the item would suddenly appear back to its original owner’s property. With the legal papers._

_Once Phantom K had even led the police to an illegal auction of stolen items and **humans**. The police had kept K’s involvement with every other crime done by other criminals confidential. But people on the scene had posted online about the thief’s actions during these times. Some even comparing him to some vigilante that brought justice to those that committed worse crimes than he did himself._


End file.
